Branwyn's Odds and Ends
by LadyBranwyn
Summary: Drabbles and other random short fics.
1. Collaboration (Eowyn, Faramir)

_Written for the Tolkien_weekly "Riddle" challenge on Livejournal._

* * *

"Our riddles are much like those of the Shirefolk," Eowyn said.

"Indeed your languages are closely akin." On the scroll, Faramir wrote _Ancient Riddles of Rohan by Eowyn daughter of Eomund._

"This one is easy," his young wife began. "'A wondrous creature am I. Women adore me, though oft I make them weep. Tall and firm with hair below, I stand erect in my bed.' Faramir, no one could read that handwriting."

Laughing, he set down the pen. "An onion?"

"Of course, my love. What else could it be?"

At the sight of her smile, he sent the servants away.

****************************  
Note: Eowyn's riddle is loosely adapted from an Anglo-Saxon riddle in the Exeter Book manuscript. It is about an onion...or is it? :)


	2. Quarrying (Thorin, Azog)

_Written for the Tolkien_weekly "Skating" challenge._

* * *

The lake gleamed like a polished stone floor. Thorin slipped as he dodged the flail, the ice creaking under his boots.

_"Listen to the stone," Balin told him, tapping at a rock. "Listen and learn where to strike."_

Dark fractures veined the ice as Azog lurched forward. Skating flatly on the soles of his boots, Thorin slid away. The flail whistled past him, hitting the ice with a crack.

_"Know your material. Know where it is weak." Tap, tap, tap._

Thorin hauled up the stone weapon and flung it at the orc. Without thinking twice, Azog held out his hands.


	3. Walking on Water(Strider,Bob,BFerny)

_Written for the Tolkien_weekly "Skiing" challenge on Livejournal._

* * *

The storm had swept from the north like the very wrath of Angmar, leaving farmers and livestock scattered far from shelter.

"The drifts are too high, even for the horses," Bob told the crowd at the _Pony_.

"Then how will we find them?"

"Get me two staves of wood," Strider called out. "About two ells long."

Bill Ferny sneered. "What for?"

"To knock sense into your noggin," Bob replied. "It's for some sort of sled."

An hour later, the ranger glided away on makeshift skis.

"Walking on snow." Bob shook his head. "Next thing we know, he'll be walking on water."


	4. Helcaraxë (Galadriel)

_Written for the Tolkien_weekly "Sledding" challenge at Livejournal_

* * *

Heaped with sacks of charcoal, the sled creaked and shimmied behind her. Galadriel dug in her heels to keep from slipping. She had not been led here as obedient daughter or wife. This fate was of her own choosing.

Her mother had named her _Nerwen_ for her stature and strength, and when she bound up her hair and joined in the races, her brothers used to call her the fourth son of Finarfin. Galadriel leaned into the traces, pulling her share of the burden.

Now she had traded the maiden's bright veil for the somber mantle of lordship—and freedom.

_Note: Nerwen meant "man-maiden."_


	5. Cold Comfort (Frodo,Merry,Pippin)

_Written for the Tolkien_weekly "Fishing" challenge at Livejournal_

* * *

What looked like Pippin's garden shed was perched beside the Brandywine. Frodo peered in the door.

"Glad you could join us." Merry gestured to an armchair. On the wall above it, hung a picture of two hounds playing checkers.

"Ale?" Pippin handed him a tankard. "Strider says the rangers build shelters so they can fish in the winter. So we decided to try it." Two rods sat in an umbrella stand, their lines trailing out the door.

"Fish biting?"

Merry offered a plate. "Not yet. Have some cake."

"Those rangers sure know how to fish," Pippin said, taking a biscuit.


	6. The Secret of Khazad-dûm (Gimli,Legolas)

_Written for the Tolkien_weekly "Saunaing" challenge on Livejournal_

* * *

"This is one of the great secrets of Khazad-dûm," Gimli said. A faint splashing echoed up the stairs. "You must tell no one of this place."

Dwarves were indeed a secretive folk. _What marvel lies at the bottom of this stair?_ Legolas wondered. A glittering crystal chamber? A giant forge?

Steam billowed out as Gimli opened the final door. Dwarves, elves, men-and not a few women-soaked in pools of hot water or lay sprawled on warm rocks like turtles in the sun.

"You must tell no one of this place, lest it be overrun by everyone in Eregion."


End file.
